Rien qu'à moi
by A-Harlem
Summary: "Je ne me pensais pas capable de ressentir autant de passion et d'envie pour quelqu'un. Ce sentiment brûlant ne m'avait jamais effleuré, peu importe que je passe la nuit dans les bras d'une femme svelte ou d'un homme élancé. [...] Alors pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi moi ?" Improvisation totale ! /! Law x Ace, yaoi /! -Songfic-


_**Re-bonsoir tout l'monde !**_

_**Suite à un message pas très courageux (car PM désactivés) et bourré de fautes d'orthographe et de syntaxe d'un "furieux des droits d'auteurs" ET une suppression, je re-publie cette fiction sans les paroles utilisées comme fil conducteur de mon écrit.  
Je vous le dis sans détour : du coup, je trouve mon OS à ch*er, sans saveur, sans idée majeure, sans cohérence, sans... sans rien. Fade. Plat. Sans intérêt. **_

_**Voilà le message d'introduction précédent, je vous laisse découvrir tout ça ;) et je vous invite à écouter la chanson ! [si l'autre enflure illettré(e) se pointe pour me dire que j'ai pas le droit de la citer gnagnagna, je tue quelqu'un dans la rue, au hasard XD osef ! faudra que j'me défoule !]**_

_**.**_

_**"Ohayo tout l'monde !**_

_**OS écrit en écoutant "Le bien qui fait mal" de Mozart, l'Opéra Rock ! Ouais, ouais, je sais, c'est pas une référence musicale mais elle me fait terriblement penser à Law, je n'y peux rien...**_

_**Petite impro, donc, spéciale dédicace à Pyro !**_  
_**Parce que moi aussi j'peux écrire des OS dédicacés ! Na !**_

_**Enjoy it !"**_

* * *

.

Pulsations. Chaleur. Envie.  
Cette même sensation, que j'ai fini par apprivoiser avec le temps, qui monte en moi.

Frisson annonciateur d'un plaisir intense, incontrôlable et intense, qui promet de tout ravager sur son passage.

Sa peau est sans défaut. À peine tannée par le soleil, douce et chaude. Ses pouvoirs de _Logia_ le prémunissent de toute marque, et pas une seule cicatrice ne vient entamer sa chair lisse.  
Son sourire est à se damner. Espiègle et tendre à la fois.  
Sa perfection physique est presque révoltante.

Un coup en plein cœur. Voilà ce qu'il est. Son regard me hurle qu'il n'est pas à moi et que tout n'est qu'un jeu.

Je ne me pensais pas capable de ressentir autant de passion et d'envie pour quelqu'un. Ce sentiment brûlant ne m'avait jamais effleuré, peu importe que je passe la nuit dans les bras d'une femme svelte ou d'un homme élancé.

Sa désinvolture m'agace profondément. Ses ongles me lacèrent le dos, et le plaisir menace d'éclater, quelque part dans mes reins. Je fais ce que je peux pour me retenir, mais…

C'est trop bon. Presque plus que je ne peux en supporter. Il le sait et il en joue. Je le déteste de me faire me sentir aussi bien, aussi… entier, complet, heureux.

Je suis possessif avec lui. Chaque nuit passée à terre me force à parcourir les villes animées, ou je traque sa présence, sa chaleur, son regard charbon.  
Il s'attarde rarement dans les endroits peuplés. Je tombe toujours sur lui par hasard. Ça me frustre à un point inimaginable.

Ses dents se plantent à la jonction de mon cou et de mon épaule et je frémis, réprimant tant bien que mal un geignement d'extase. Je le sens sourire, satisfait de ma réaction qu'il attendait.

Il fait tout pour me faire sortir de mes gonds. C'est son pied, à lui aussi : me provoquer, me pousser à bout.

Je referme ma main sur sa gorge ; je le sens se tendre, et son sourire s'élargit.  
Mes doigts se crispent et sa respiration s'amenuise, alors qu'un soupir de plaisir s'échappe de ses lèvres.

Je le marque ; c'est la seule manière que j'ai pour montrer au monde qu'il m'appartient.  
La lame du _nodachi_ brille à la lueur des flammes. Avec un sourire, il soutient mon regard. Sans peur et plein d'arrogance.

Je vais m'appliquer à effacer ce petit sourire de son visage.  
C'est étrange, cette passion qu'il suscite en moi : amour et haine se disputent fermement la première place dans mes sentiments.

- "Tu es à moi. "

Il tire sur les menottes en _kairouseki_ qui le retiennent aux barreaux de mon lit, et sa langue lèche lentement sa lèvre supérieure, avide de plus. M'incitant à continuer.  
Joueur, avec ça.

- "Juste à toi, bébé."

Il ment. Il n'est à personne et le revendique haut et fort. Homme libre, sans regrets et sans attaches.  
Alors oui, je le marque un peu à chaque fois. Même pour quelques instants. Pour avoir l'illusion de ne l'avoir que pour moi.

Il lâche prise, un gémissement lui échappe et des perles de sang roulent de la longue estafilade qui serpente sur son torse nu ; il les regarde couler dans les draps trop blancs, aussi fasciné que moi. Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'il saigne, après tout, et peut-être que cet état lui rappelle qu'il est aussi mortel que nous tous, ici bas. En tout cas, il apprécie.

Ce n'est pas assez. Loin de là. J'en veux bien plus, et il ne semble pas contre l'idée de me suivre un peu plus loin dans les abysses.  
Fou et téméraire ; c'est bien ma veine d'être tombé sur un dépravé pareil… ce gamin fait ressortir ce qu'il y a de pire et de meilleur en moi.

Je repose mon _nodachi_ sur le lit et me penche sur son corps perlé de sueur et de sang, soutenant son regard intense. Ses yeux noirs me scrutent avec envie et délice, et je m'y perds sans retenue. Je disparais sous la surface.

Je me demande si ses prunelles ont la profondeur de l'océan. Noir, glacé et inconnu.

Je ne sais pas pour quelles raisons sa présence me met dans un tel état. Dès le premier soir, où nos regards se sont croisés dans ce bar bondé, je me suis posé cette question : pourquoi ?

Pourquoi lui ?  
Pourquoi moi ?

Nos chemins n'auraient jamais dû se croiser et pourtant…

Je ne renoncerais pas à la moindre minute passée près de lui ; les sensations qu'il fait naître dans mon cœur, mes veines et mon âme sont comme une drogue, et je m'y perds toujours un peu plus avec délice.

Je lâche prise à mon tour.  
Ses soupirs de plaisir me galvanisent.  
Ses supplications m'emportent.  
Ses coups de reins qui accompagnent mon déhanché me rendent fou.

Je me laisse aller et il suit mon rythme, soumis pour le reste de la nuit. À moi et personne d'autre. Je cherche ses lèvres et il me les refuse avec un rictus moqueur. Il cherche à m'énerver et ô comble de la joie, il y arrive.

Je tuerais pour un de ses sourires, un de ses gémissements ou un de ses regards. Pour un peu de son attention.  
Je m'emprisonne dans l'attente d'un geste évocateur, d'une caresse, d'un frôlement. C'est moi qui lui appartiens, il le sait et il en joue.

Je suis fou.

Fou de toi, Portgas.

.

.

.


End file.
